2k3 Watches the 2k12 Show
by Lunamayn
Summary: What happens when our favorite turtles(2K3) watch the Nickelodeon version? This. Warning! Don't read if you prefer the 2K12 series over the 2K3! You might be offended!
1. Chapter 1

If you enjoy the 2k12 series, I advise you don't read. Im not holding back any of my opinions on that travesty.

* * *

Michelangelo sat on the couch, a determined look on his face. He flipped through channel after channel hoping to find something halfway decent to watch. Finally, he came across Nickelodeon. A smirk spread across his face as he eagerly waited to see what kids show was on.

Much to his surprise, the words, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" flashed across the screen. His jaw hit the ground before he ran off to find Donnie. His purple clad brother would surely make sense out of what the youngest had seen.

"DONNIE!" Mikey crashed into his brother, sending them both to the ground. Don was trying to get over the sudden blow, when the sea green face of his only little brother appeared in front of him.

"Donnie!TheresashowonNickrightnowandIthinkitsabout us!" Oh yes, this was totally worth getting out of bed for. With a sigh, Don tried to get his little brother to calm down and tell him what happened.

"Mikey, slow down. I cant understand what you're saying." The fellow pacifist turtle gently lead his brother over to the couch and sat him down. His attention drifted off to whatever silly show was playing.

"_Booyakasha!" _Don felt his eye twitch as he watched a computer animated version of his little brother fighting on the TV screen. Dread filled him before he, just like Mikey, ran off to get Leo.

"Im telling you they made a show about us!?" Leo snickered at the thought. It was impossible. Nobody in their right mind would make a show about them! It was just too far fetched. As they approached the living room, Leo noted that Raph had joined their youngest on the couch.

"_I...I love you man." _A sai promptly made its way one of their many TVs.

"'Ere ain't no way in shell I'd eva say those words!" The local hothead immediately started in on the major differences between himself and the character on the screen.

"For one thing! He's short! And why da shell does he have a crack in his plastron?! It don't make him look tough! It looks like he got the shell kicked out of him! And he has a pet turtle!? Now dats ridiculous! Mikes da only one around here who's got a pet, and that stupid cat is nothing but trouble!"

"Hey!" A pale Michelangelo called from his seat on their worn out blue couch.

"Shuddup shell fer brains! I ain't done! And what kinda name is Spike?! If I eva had a pet, I'd name it something a little less common!" Raph gave a sigh as he fell back onto the couch.

"You done?" Leo asked, exasperated.

"Oh you'll be next Fearless, just ya wait til ya see what dey did ta ya!" Raph promptly stormed off. His march of anger was marked by a trail of crashes. Donnie and Mikey were still engrossed with the show. Leo gave up, and continued watching the parody of their lives.

"_There's no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out without question!"_

A roaring laughter sounded beside him, and Leo immediately felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. His blood was practically boiling. This was what they'd made him out to be!?

"Leo quoted a rip off of Star Trek!" The youngest was rolling, "He's such a fanboy!" With both of his brothers cackling like old women, he immediately stood up and began his lecture.

"I am, nor ever been, a fanboy. I've seen one episode of Star Trek, and that was with you Michelangelo." He quickly gave his baby brother an angry glare, "And I came in at the halfway mark. While I admire his leadership skills, my phony doppelganger lacks maturity and has fallen for our arch nemesis. He is nearly as foolish as the Michelangelo in the series."

Leo crossed his arms as he awaited his younger brothers responses. With a huge smirk, Donnie continued to tease the eldest brother.

"Leo and Karai! Sitting in a tree! G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a-"

"Enough Donatello! You're acting childish! And I'm not the one in love with the sixteen year old April!" With a huff, the elder brother followed Raphs lead and stormed off to meditate. Leaving the genius in shock.

"When did it say I was in love with April!?" The purple banded turtle dove for the DVR and began rewinding through the scenes. Mikey couldn't help but smile at his brother's embarrassment.

"You were in the bathroom, dude!" Tossing a handful of popcorn in his mouth, Mikey watched as the TV finally settled on a particularly embarrassing moment.

"_Shes the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" _Donnie was shocked as he watched the scene play out.

"I could live with the missing tooth and the fact they break my staff every other episode, and I could even tolerate the whiny voice they gave me, but THIS! This is where I draw the line! Aprils and I relationship is strictly platonic! Plus shes married to Casey! This is sick and wrong!"

Don spun around and eyed his only little brother. Sky blue eyes stared back, his lip was quavering, and Donnie was sure he was about to turn on the waterworks. His anger resolved as he gently placed his three fingered hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Donnie? Am I really that stupid? I mean, I've been watching it, and the only thing that's really bothering me is that they make me out to be a total moron." His brother looked away, ashamed of his slightly lower intellect. "I mean, I'm not totally worthless, right dude?"

Again, anger washed over Donatello. This show was a mockery of everything they actually were. With one fluid motion he turned the moronic show off and brought his little brother into a hug.

"No Mikey, that show is stupid. You're extremely useful! Not only do you feed us, but you can kick some serious butt when you want to. They only got one detail about you right baby bro, and that's your compassion for all living things." Don gave his only little brother a quick noogie before they went their separate ways.

Later that night, at dinner Leo looked up and quickly asked what everyone was thinking.

"So do you think they know we exist?" All eyes were immediately on Don.

"No, the people that made that show have no idea what they're doing or who we are." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and continued on with dinner.

* * *

For those 2K12 fans that still read this, I warned you. Please don't send me a bunch of flames, I didn't ask you to read this.

For the 2K3 fans out there, is there any points you'd like me to cover in the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

I was really surprised to find not a single flame. Seriously, you guy are awesome! There are a couple people I'd like to thank, because without them I wouldn't have had all these awesome ideas!

Comment Person~Hopefully this'll answer your question! :D

Sika~While I couldn't work that in, I'll make another chapter to cover any loose ends I missed.

Scar of Mine~I'll make sure to cover that next time! You guys convinced me to do another chapter!

Light of Reason~I'm making one more chapter to cover yours. I had already written this up before I got your review, so I'll make it a point to get it next time.

TrueLovesMiss~Me too! :D Well, I was seven, but you get the point.

Phomi San~When I first heard Mikey speak, that was my exact thought! Great minds think alike I suppose ^.^

Yuki101~One of your brilliant ideas is in here, and the other will be in the next chapter!

AJB66613~You're one review gave me the confidence to keep this up. Thank you for being the first reviewer!

If I didn't mention you, Im so sorry! But I appreciate everyone's awesome reviews! You all convinced me to write a third chapter!

* * *

Donatello stared at the ceiling, his eyes fixed on a tiny crack that had been created after one of his inventions exploded. The show they had all watched still flashed before his eyes, and he did not like what he saw.

No, it was not a horror movie, but something much, much worse! Their youngest had found a television show that depicted the lives of four teenage brother being trained in the art of ninjitsu, and they were mutant turtles. Talk about coincidences!

When Mikey had crashed into him, he thought he was joking. A show that was based off of them was highly unlikely, but after taking just one peek at the TV, all bets were off. He was still having trouble grasping the bizarre concept.

While Leo and Raph had just been upset, he and Mikey were traumatized. Sometime in the night, the little orange clad turtle had made his way into Dons room. It wasn't an unusual occurrence. Normally after Mikey watched a horror movies, Don would find himself listening to incoherent babble.

Tonight was no different, because Mikey was curled up beside him mumbling things.

"No! Why...Why does Splinter...sound Mexican?" The youngest flipped over. A grin spread across Dons face. It was true, he didn't want to say anything about the particular subject, but his little brother had done it for him.

Their Sensei's portrayal had been just as humiliating as theirs. Don quickly shook his little brother awake, hoping to discuss what he had so kindly brought up.

"Donnie! I'm trying to sleep." Michelangelo whined as he looked at his brother with bleary eyes.

"I know, but we didn't talk about Splinters character." The youngest immediately perked up. His eyes widened in his usual eager fashion before he bolted upright in the bed and began making wild gestures.

"Yea! He seemed way to young to be teaching anything." A snicker soon followed.

"Exactly, and why did it look like he hadn't been training us for very long?" The purple clad turtle countered, delving into the issues he had with the TV version of his Sensei. His hazel eyes glistened from the hall light.

"I don't know, dude. What I do know is that those turtles had no respect for their Sensei." The conversation was intriguing, and while it wasn't something they'd like to remember, it was still a discussion they needed to have.

Master Splinter stormed in, looking rather insulted. How dare his boys talk about him like that? Had they wanted to be trained earlier? Were they disrespecting him behind his back?

"My sons! What is the meaning of this mockery?" His walking stick came down with a heavy thud as the boys looked between each other and let out a sigh. The boys knowing exactly how to convince their father they weren't making fun of him.

"Sensei, it'd be easier if we just showed you."

After showing their father multiple episodes including The Rat King, Splinter finally understood what his boys had been talking about. The show was giving him heart problems, something was most definitely wrong with what he had just seen.

"My sons, do I really look like a giant hamster?" The markings of his television counterpart were unlike any rat he had ever seen. Was there something he wasn't getting?

"No Sensei, but do you see now what we were talking about?" Leonardo had entered twenty minutes ago, both of his eyes were twitching. The stress of seeing the show again was getting to the blue clad ninja, and he was getting ready to request Don block that channel all together.

"So? Karai is a rebel?" Twitch. Leo was used to stress, but this eye twitching thing was new.

"It would appear so my son. So in this adaption Donatello, I was human turned mutant rat? Now that's just ridiculous. I had a hard enough time adjusting to this form, I do not believe a human would be capable of handling the situation calmly." Their elderly father commented. His wise eyes watching carefully.

"An' why da shell is Hun a big ol' mutant dog?" Raph sat in his chair, a grimace on his face. He had gotten there last, but he had just as many complaints as his brothers, if not more. Being the most irritable came with more complaints.

"I don't know, but I don't like that Stockman wears a pink sweater." The youngest called from the kitchen. He'd been sent to make more popcorn after they had eaten it all in the first two episodes.

"Its more of a salmon, Mikey." Don tried to reason, but no matter how he looked at it, the whole sweater think was still weird. The orange clad turtle came back with three bowls. He handed one to each pair, and kept the last one for himself.

"Doesn't matter. Its still pinkish." He happily gobbled down his popcorn which was held in his favorite orange mixing bowl. Out of all of them, Mikey seemed to be coping the best. His character didn't bother him as much, and after the pep talk from Don he had found the show becoming more and more enjoyable.

"We must never speak of this again. Understood?" The old rat looked towards his boys.

"Sure." Leonardo gingerly stood up and began picking up.

"Yea, why not?" Raph stretched and yawned as he got up from his chair.

"Agreed." The haunted look in Dons eyes convinced the older turtles he didn't even want to think about it again.

"Aww shell, I was just starting to like it." Mikey complained as he grabbed all the popcorn bowls and made his way to the kitchen.

"MICHELANGELO!" His family screamed all at once. The orange clad turtle did what he did best and threw all three bowls into the air. Popcorn covered the living room, and then he did what he did second best. Ran.

Meanwhile, at the Shredders...

"Sir! Your plan is working! The entire nation finds the turtles antics childish! They'll be so distracted with the idea of being mocked we'll get them this time for sure!" Chaplin gushed at his boss' success. The red head swirled around in his chair with glee.

The utrom smiled maliciously as he made his way over to the screen. His malevolent mind had finally hatched a plan worthy of the turtles demise. Karai made her way to his side, a champagne bottle to celebrate in one hand and a katana in the other.

"Congratulations father. Now we shall be ride of those accursed turtles once and for all!" Using her katana, she opened the bottle smoothly, "And my katana shall finally taste victory!"

"In all due respect sir, I love the plan, but..." The floating brain in a jar, otherwise known as Stockman, began.

"But what, Stockman?" Oroku Saki faced his lead scientist, hatred gleaming in his robotic eyes.

"Did my sweater have to be salmon?" He whined.

"Its pink, actually." Hun smirked smugly.

* * *

See you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikey! Don't touch that!" Don swiped his latest device away from the youngest turtle.

"C'mon Donnie! I wasn't gonna push any of the buttons, I'm just taking an interest in what you do." The orange banded turtle slid away from Casey and Aprils computer desk with a grin. He knew he was busted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, knucklehead." An exasperated Don called after him.

"Do you guys ever tire of cramping my style?" A fuming Casey called from the burgundy couch.

"What my idiot husband means is, we're happy to have you here." April smiled as she walked back out of the kitchen, a popcorn bowl in her hands.

"Aw thanks dudette! When Leo and Raph are fighting this is the best place to be!" Mikey grinned as he grabbed the popcorn bowl out of Aprils hands, quickly tossing a handful in his mouth.

"What my idiot brothers means is, we're glad you're having us." Don chuckled as he looked at their human friends. Everyone chuckled, even the orange banded turtle himself.

"So Leo and Raphs fight got so bad you guys vacated the lair? The never fight like that." Aprils red brows furrowed in concern, her emerald eyes dimmed.

"Well after they saw that stupid show, everyone, including Mikey and I, have had short fuses. It was just so unsettling!" Don had quickly submersed himself back into his work.

"Totally! I yelled at the toaster when it burned my toast yesterday. Then Leo broke it...So Don yelled at Leo, and Raph came in and he joined in because they woke him up. So I thought to myself, if you cant beat them, join them! That reminds me, we need a new toaster." Mikey babbled on as he took his place beside Casey on the couch.

"You just had to give him an espresso, didn't you?" April shot Casey a glare.

"I didn't think he'd be this bad, babe." Casey gave his wife a sheepish grin, quickly flipping through the channels.

"Mikey and caffeine never ends well, you should know this by now." Don chided as a blue light began to glow from where he was working. The flicker for the Nick turtles theme song started from the television.

"Oh no! I'm not watching anymore of that garbage!" Don exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror.

"Come on, Donnie! We just want to see one episode!" April, overly excited, threw herself down by the boys on the couch.

"Yea! Can we watch it?! Can we!?" The orange turtle stared at his brother for a moment.

"Fine, one episode. That's it." Don pushed his goggles up and skittishly took his place. He had a bad feeling about this. A VERY bad feeling.

About halfway through the episode, the turtles human friends finally began questioning the bizarre show.

"So you guys are fighting weird, squishy aliens?" Aprils eyes were bugging.

"Yup." The brothers said nonchalantly.

"And I'm at the center of it all?" She croaked out.

"You guessed it." Don shrugged, what was shocking her was old news to the turtles.

"Thats way too freaky." April hugged her knees to her chest and began to tremble.

Casey's fist shot out and nailed Don right in the jaw. With a yip of surprise, Don scrambled off the couch.

"What the shell was that for!?" Don and Mike yelled simultaneously. April just stood there, slack jawed.

"Fer calling my wife _your sweet princess _you dirty little weasel!" The vigilante snarled as he tried to take another shot.

"You hothead! That wasn't me! That was a computer animated doppelganger of me that I have no control over!" Don dodged another fist, and nearly got a foot to the stomach.

"Shell Case! I didn't think you'd react this badly!" Mikey lept forward and tried restraining the large man.

"I woulda been too if you're dirty rotten brother make a move on my wife!" Both turtles eyes locked, Dons screamed of panic.

"Arnold Casey Jones!" Aprils stern and motherly voice rose, "Its not real! And even if it was, the young television me clearly has no romantic feelings towards Donatello." Casey was take aback for a moment.

"See? Even April agrees. Now stop trying to hit Donnie in the head! We need that!" Mikey released the monkey man and slunk back into the couch.

"Yea...I guess I just overreacted." Don and Casey shook hands, which gave Casey the perfect oppurtunity to kick him in the stomach.

Donatello flew back and into the table he had been working at. With a sudden flash of light, everyone watched as the TV screen went black. Aprils apartment grew eerily quiet and suddenly, five figures glowing a bright green appeared in front of them.

An all too familiar line was heard.

"Where the heck are we!?"

* * *

Yes...Im taking a guests suggestion and making the 2k3 actually MEET the 2k12...This isn't going to end well...


	4. Chapter 4

"Mikey, call Leo." Don stood up, his body trembling. A light smoke had filled the room.

"Dude! I left my tphone at home. No can do." 2k3 Mikey snapped his head in the direction of the voice. He looked ready to faint, and they're redheaded companion didn't look any better.

"And besides, I'm already here, Donnie. Why do you sound so funny?" Aprils eyes began to loll in her head as she continued to watch four boxy versions of her friends appear in the smoke.

"Im here too, shell for brains. And I sound fine." The whiny voice of the 2k12 Don shot back.

"Raph, how many times do I have to tell you? No more Donnie impressions." The fanboy leader scolded his second in command.

"Hey! I'm not doing anything! There's someone in the sewers!" Emerald green eyes narrowed, the first four figures stepped into the light.

2k3 Don didn't know what was worse, the fact that they were here or the fact that he didn't know how to send these lunatics home.

"Who the heck are you?!" All four of the 2k12 turtles sounded off at once.

"Why! I'm the Turtle Titan of course!" Mikey had slipped into his spare costume he kept under Aprils couch. Don made a mental note to burn that stupid thing the moment he got the chance.

"Not now Mikey!" Everyone, excluding Mikey12, shouted.

"Dude! You're an actual superhero!? No way!" The freckled face of Mikey12 lit up.

"So many turtles..." April wobbled as she got up and tried to grab her husbands hand for support.

"You ok, April?" Both Dons, now glaring at one another, said at once. This whole saying stuff in sync getting old fast.

"Im fine, Donnie. I just cant see where I'm going." 2k3 April watched in horror as a young redhead popped up from the smoke, her blue eyes shining even through the dim smoke.

"You're...You're me..." Blue eyes met emerald ones, and with a quick thud both girls were sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

"Fascinating!" 2k3 Don mumbled to himself as he studied the two women closely, "They're both prone to fainting."

"Thats not fascinating at all you giant sicko!" Don12 jabbed as he gently picked up their April. He took a defensive stance and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know who you wannabes are, but I swear if you lay one finger on my princess I'll slam you so fast your mask tails will curl!"

"Firstly, I was merely commenting on their similarity. Secondly, you're the wannabes good sir. And lastly, is mask curling a common occurrence in your dimension?" Don3 stood up to his trans-dimensional counterpart.

Don12 gulped slightly, as he had greatly misjudged the height of his doppelganger. He watched as the tall and burly monkey man scooped up the other April, and in that moment he felt as though someone would try and take his princess from him.

"Look little dude, Don'll kick your shell to the East River and back. I wouldn't mess with him." Mikey3 noted, hoping to get the Dons to get along like he and Mike12.

"Im not little! I'm the tallest of my brothers!" He was seething. How dare Mikey, his or not, call him little!? "I could beat both of you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Seriously little dude, calm down. You don't know who you're messing with." The Turtle Titan continued his scolding.

"Oh yea!? Who! The Turtle Titan?!" He was ready to explode, beat their heads in, and go home.

"Nope. The Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey3 lept to the top of the burgundy couch with his hands in the air, reliving one of the best days of his life. He was smiling like the lovable goob that he was.

Taking a throw pillow, Don12 gently laid his April on the ground. His eyes turned white, and with one fluid motion his bo was out and at the ready. Donnie3 gave a chuckle.

"Fine, have it your way." In a high arc, the fellow Donatello brought his own bo staff down, and with a heavy crack his own snapped right in two. Don12s face flushed, but he released his naginata and threw himself at his larger counterpart.

"You need a naginata?" Don3 laughed, "Thats pretty sad." Don3's bo slapped the younger Dons hands, forcing the stereotypical nerd to drop his weapon. Reddish brown eyes peered around the room, hoping one of his brothers would help him.

Instead, he saw Leo talking to himself about Space Heroes, Raph punching the TV in hopes of returning them home, and Mikey continuing his earlier gushing about meeting a real life superhero.

Placing his hands up to his face, Don3 prepared for the worst. Instead, he heard laughter. Again, his blood boiled but he couldn't bring himself to challenge the highly skilled ninja again.

"C'mon, dude! Get up, Don wont hurt you anymore than he has to." The smiling face of Mikey3 greeted him, "And dude, you've been owned! I last longer in battles against The Shredder!"

"You know The Shredder?" Leo12, finally snapping out of his fanboy rant, looked dead serious.

"Um yea, we've beaten him like ten times over now." Mikey3 smiled happily, flexing for good measures.

"So you know Karai?" A small grin began to form on his face.

"Yea, we do. Why are you asking this stuff little Leo?" Mikey3 eyes darted to his dimensions Don.

"Because she's absolutely wonderful! Hopefully your Leo hasn't already snatched her up!" Mikey3 and Don3 nearly fainted along with the Aprils as they heard this.

"Its official, they're lunatics. Every last one of them. We need to send these monkeys home before I go insane and blow up the lair and possibly the western hemisphere." Don began to massage the area between his eyes, he had a headache.

"I like monkeys, and cats, and fishes," Mikey12 began, "And rats, and pigeons, and frogs..."

"Alright! Shut up! I swear Mikey you were put on this earth to annoy me!" Raph12 smacked his little brother on the head.

"Actually, this isn't our earth. This isn't even our dimension." Don12 started.

"And you too! Cut the smart talk!" Leo lifted his finger, "And don't even start on me Lamonardo! I hate this place, I hate the people in it, and I want to go home!" The rebel screamed.

"Look Raph, let it go. I know you got some anger issues, but so do me and my Raph. You just gotta let it go sometimes." Casey reappeared in the living room after he dropped April3 off in their room.

"Stop before things get any worse! Mikey, call our Leo. Tell him we'll be bringing guests." Don ordered. He sighed, they needed a plan and they needed it now.

* * *

Oh goodness, what have I done? Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to RedWritingRebel, she was my 60th review and Im very grateful! But she couldn't have gotten there without my other amazing followers! I appreciate all of your reviews you guys! Thank you so much! Stay tuned for Leo and Raphs reactions to the 2k12 turtles ^^


End file.
